


Světlé chvilky

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, John in Denial, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Bonding, Sort Of, Stubborn John, Unexpected Outcome, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Když Harry v rámci své terapie donutí Johna, aby si spolu s ní začal zapisovat nejlepší momenty každého dne, nemá ani ponětí, jakou časovanou bombu právě odpálila... A John už vůbec ne.
Relationships: Clara/Harry Watson, Harry Watson & John Watson, John Watson/Other(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

„Ježiš, ségra, větší ptákovinu sis už vymyslet nemohla?“

„To jsem ji nevymyslela já, ale naši terapeuti na odvykačce. Prej to pomáhá. A měla jsem za to, že jsi říkal, že mi chceš pomoct… Takže ve skutečnosti nechceš?“

„Jasně, že chci, ale… Já na tyhle ptákoviny fakt nejsem. Ale rád ti klidně každej den zavolám a poslechnu si tvoje, jo?“

„Oboustranně je to efektivnější! Ale tak jako klidně se na mě vykašli, žádnej stres, hlavně, aby ses nenamohl, vždyť já přece-“

„Šmarja no jo, no jo. Tak jo. Takže každej den? Každej večer si poznamenat tu nejlepší věc, jaká se mi stala...?“

„Jo. Nebo za co jsi vděčněj. A klidně toho může být víc.“

„Jo, budu kandidáty přehazovat vidlema.“

„Ha. Ha. Ha. Ale ber to z tý lepší stránky – na tu tvoji Jenny-“

„Ginny.“

„Ginny to určitě udělá dojem, jakej jsi citlivej a starostlivej brácha. Budou body navíc.“

„No jestli myslíš… Tak si zavoláme v neděli?“

„To si piš. Oboje.“

*

„… a pak jsme byly s Clarou tancovat a protancovaly jsme celej večer a domů jsme se prošly za ruku. Jako za starejch časů,“ uzavře Harry svůj týdenní report a John musí uznat, že to nakonec má cosi do sebe. Alespoň spolu pravidelně mluví a můžou zase zkusit jeden s druhým sdílet víc ze svého života.

„Tak jo. Pondělí,“ začne odhodlaně. „V pondělí mě zase po dlouhý době Sherlock prohnal půlkou Londýna a mě vůbec nebolela noha. To bylo super, už se to moc nestává. A všechen ten vyplavenej adrenalin a endorfiny, to je fakt věc, a nakonec jsme sotva dolezli do bytu a flákli sebou na podlahu v obýváku a řehtali se jako blázni, já jsem pak nemohl vůbec stát a Sherlock machroval, že on jo, jenže měl taky dost, takže jakmile se pokusil o chůzi, přehlídnul práh a hodil šílenýho tygra a jel po podlaze až do kuchyně ke dřezu,“ rozchechtá se John u té vzpomínky a Harry se přidá.

„V úterý to byl takovej poklidnej večer, nic převratnýho se nestalo, seděli jsme u krbu, klábosili, trochu popíjeli… Takovej klid a mír, jestli mi rozumíš, nikde nic nehořelo ani nesmrděly hnijící kusy lidí, což je u nás celkem svátek, nic jsme neřešili a jen tak povídali… Bylo to fajn.“

„A kdybys slyšela, co Sherlock ve středu řekl Andersenovi-“ Johnův hlas se vzápětí zase zlomí smíchy, když to sestře líčí. „Před celým Yardem. Ježiš, myslel jsem, že se podělám smíchy a hrozně jsem se snažil nesmát, jenže pak to neustál jeden ten mladej strážník a vyjelo z něj takový hysterický zachrochtání, a to už byla poslední kapka, a rozřičeli se úplně všichni a nešlo to zastavit…“ utírá si John slzy smíchu z tváří, „panebože.“

„Čtvrtek stál celej dost za houby, jedinej světlej bod bylo kafe. Strašně dobrý, prej z nějaký nový kavárny kus od kliniky, říkala mi o ní Ginny a-“

„No však už si říkám, jestli o ní dneska vůbec uslyším. Tak jste tam spolu byli? A mají makronky? Clara by totiž-“

„Ne, s Ginny ne. To mi donesl do práce Sherlock. Dokonce měli i borůvkový muffiny, ale fakt dobrý, ne takový ty umělohmotný prefabrikáty z-“

„Sherlock? Sherlock ti nosí kafe do práce?“ vyjeví se Harry zmateně.

„Normálně ne, ale teď potřeboval píchnout a využít naši laborku. Tak jsem mu řekl, že si mě bude muset předcházet,“ uchechtne se John, „ale netušil jsem, že to fakt vezme vážně, no a on tehdy Ginny asi slyšel, jak o tý kavaráně mluvila a já jí odpovídal, že bych to chtěl vyzkoušet, no tak se tam pro to kafe stavil a donesl mi ho, peruánský, fakt dobrý, ví, že ho mám nejradši a...“ vysvětluje John a Harryino obočí šplhá s každým slovem výš a výš. Otevře pusu, aby něco řekla, ale po pár vteřinách ji raději zase zavře. _Bude to tak lepší._

„V pátek jsem se úžasně vyspal. Konečně jednou. Odpadnul jsem už v osm a spal skoro do deseti a probudil se úplně odpočatej… Nádhera.“

„Tomu říkám strhující zážitky, ty zvíře!“

„Si piš. V sobotu jsme dostali jednoho strašně nebezpečnýho sráče dřív, než si stihnul v parku vyhlídnout další oběť, bylo to dost fousový, ale vyšlo to. Ten už z kriminálu do smrti nevyleze, a z toho mám teda fakt radost.“

„Hustý.“

„A dneska jsme byli s Ginny na obědě a normálně měli humry doslova za pusu, to se nevidí, tak jsme se nacpali…“

„No ne, to jsou věci… Copak, Sherlock nebyl doma?“ opáčí Harry sarkasticky.

„He? No jako nebyl, je v Manchestru. Ale jak to souvisí s humrama?“

„Vůbec nijak, brácha,“ protočí Harry na druhém konci oči. _Je její bratr, úspěšný, inteligentní lékař, vážně takový idiot, nebo to jen z nějakého důvodu hraje?_ „Vůbec nijak.“

„No taky mám ten pocit. Ale každopádně to teda byly hody, měli k tomu fůru másla a česnekový omáčky, no to by se snad nacpal i Sherlock, jak to bylo dobrý, ono totiž normálně skoro nejí, ale myslím, že tady by neodolal. Na cestu domů jsem si musel sundat pásek a dneska už si dám jen čaj,“ vyhlásí odhodlaně.

Harry ho ještě chvíli popichuje ohledně postarších pánů a tloustnutí, on jí invektivy vrací, ještě chvíli klábosí a pak se zase na týden rozloučí.

*

„V pondělí se u nás stavila paní Masonová, loni jsme jí diagnostikovali zhoubnej nádor a nevypadalo to dobře…“ začíná další neděli John svůj výčet vážnou notou. „A teď za námi přišla s nejnovějšíma výsledkama z nemocnice - a dobrý! Je zdravá! Celá klinika byla naměkko.“

„Jé, to je fakt hezký.“

„To teda. Pro tyhle momenty stojí zato tu práci dělat, hrozně jí to všichni přejeme. No a v úterý se Sherlock objevil ve dveřích celej od krve a s harpunou v ruce,“ John začíná z vážného tónu probublávat smíchy. „Chápeš to? S harpunou! Normálně se s tím snažil jet metrem a děsně se divil, že ho vyhodili! Kdo by to byl čekal, že jo!“ uchechtává se a Harry se vzápětí přidá.

_Ten chlap musí bejt vážně totální magor._

„Ve středu Sherlock koupil mlíko.“

„Cože?“

„Sherlock koupil mlíko.“

„A to… se jako nejlepší chvíle tvýho dne kvalifikovalo… jak přesně? Že jsem tak smělá?“

„Ale, to se asi blbě někomu zvenčí popisuje, no, to bys ho musela znát. Ideálně s ním bydlet. Každopadáně to je takovej náš věčnej boj, kterej se táhne už roky,“ popisuje John a dává si záležet, aby zněl patřičně otráveně, ale příliš se mu to nedaří. „A málokdy nějakou bitvu vyhraju. Ale tentokrát… Tentokrát jsem zaválel!“ vyhlásí tónem, jakoby právě ukončil celosvětový hladomor.

„No tak to… gratuluju. Asi.“

„Díky! Ve čtvrtek jsme byli v jednom takovým totálně snobským sídle, jaký jsem si chtěl vždycky pořádně prohlídnout, a prolezli jsme ho od sklepa až po půdu. A bylo to fakt super, měli tam nádherný, tři sta let starý schodiště a originály od holandských mistrů, dokonce-“

„Ušetři mě! Prosím!“

„No jo, no jo. Ale taky tam byl sluha, regulérní sluha, co nám byl pořád za zadkem a služka v nažehlený uniformě, co nám donesla fakt fantastický pečivo, všechno nazdobený jak na svatbě, což byl totální bizár, to tam celí začunění z půdy tláskat z nádobíčka jak pro panenky, ruce černý od prachu a Sherlockovi pak zničehonic spadla z vlasů do čaje obří pavučina, a ten sluha normálně ani nemrknul a vylovil ji a odložil na ten načančanej tác jako by to bylo úplně normální, a to už se fakt nedalo, jen jsme se na sebe podívali a začali jsme řvát smíchy...“ líčí John pobaveně a Harry se uculuje.

_Hustý, jak se z toho deprimovanýho zmrzačenýho exvojáka takhle rychle a absolutně změnil…_

„V pátek se nic nedělo, zaplaťpambu taky jednou, tak jsme si dali maraton Červenýho trpaslíka,“ pokračuje. „A k němu kuře vindaloo a polívku gazpacho a ten ichtyl mě dokázal skoro přesvědčit, že vůbec neví, o co jde, už jsem si fakt myslel, že to vymazal, a pak si zničehonic vylovil šroubovák a začal si s ním míchat čaj. Šroubovákem! Ani nehnul brvou, vůl jeden a naprosto mě dostal,“ uchechtne se John znovu.

Harry se zasměje s ním, _jak malí haranti, fakt,_ ale vzápětí zvážní. „Hele, brácha…“ začne opatrně, „chodíš ještě vlastně s Ginny?“

„No jasně,“ ujistí ji John obratem udiveně, „co je to za otázky? Copak mě vůbec neposloucháš?“

„No… poslouchám, to je právě to, ale ty skoro…“

„Tak poslouchej pořádně, vždyť o ní mluvím v jednom kuse.“

„V jednom kuse? Jako vážně?“

„No jasně! A zrovna jsem chtěl říct, že v sobotu jsme spolu jeli do Bathu, prošli jsme si město a dali koupačku a zmrzlinu a bylo to moc fajn.“

„Tak aspoň něco. A byl to aspoň tvůj nápad? Nebo tě musela postrkovat ona?“

„Můj. Teda… v podstatě.“

„V podstatě?“

„No, on teda původně Sherlock potřeboval vyzvednout flashku v Bathu u jednoho týpka, sám už by to nestíhal, tak jsme mu tam pro ni dojeli a při tý příležitosti…“

Harry si na druhém konci potichu povzdychne.

„A dneska jsem byl na kafi s Molly a hurá, má novýho chlapa! A vypadala fakt spokojeně, kéž by jí to vydrželo. Už by si vážně trochu štěstí zasloužila…“

„A kdo ne, že,“ zafilosofuje si ještě na závěr Harry a pak se spolu zase na týden rozloučí.

*

„Tak v pondělí,“ zahájí John příští neděli dramaticky, „v pondělí jsme prosím honili po Baker Street pásovce.“

„C-cože jste?“

„Honili pásovce. Konkrétně dva. Což je trochu problém, když si vezmeš, že ty obrněný mrchy dokážou zdrhat klidně i čtyřicítkou a taky umí skákat metr do vzduchu, když na to přijde. A Baker Street je poměrně rušná ulice.“

„Jak jste… Co jste… Kde jste do prdele vzali pásovce? A hlavně proč???“

„Protože experiment, očividně. Vyšší dobro. Netuším, kde je ten magor vzal, každopádně se mu to nějak zvrtlo a zdrhli mu na ulici. Když jsem přišel, tak už byla honička v plným proudu a nemohli jsme je chytit. Paní Hudsonová sice jednoho v přízemí přetáhla koštětem v domnění, že jí do baráku vlítla nějaká kočka nebo pes z ulice, ale to nám zrovna nijak zvlášť nepomohlo. Sherlock běžel požádat o pomoc strážníka, co stál na rohu, jenže ten si myslel, že je ožralej nebo zfetovanej, takže se ho místo pomoci snažil sebrat a odvést na stanici, a mezitím ty dvě potvory zdrhaly a zdrhaly…“ vypráví John se zápalem a Harry neví, jestli se má smát nebo trvat na detailním psychiatrickém vyšetření Johnova drahého spolubydlícího.

„S čímž tak trochu souvisí nejlepší moment úterka,“ naváže John plynule. „Protože ti pásovci mě fakt nakrkli, takže jsem Sherlockovi, když je vezl zpátky, vletěl do ložnice a udělal mu absolutní chaos z jeho pečlivě udržovanýho fuseklovýho indexu. Ne tak, aby to bylo zjevný ode dveří, to by nemělo ten efekt, ale když si chtěl ráno vybrat ten správný odstín šedý s tím správným odstínem šedýho proužku a přišel na to… Oho, to byla jízda! Málem mu rupla žilka!“ obveselí se John pomstychtivě tou hezkou vzpomínkou. „Ježiš, jak ten vyváděl!“

„Index čehože? Co to sakra…“ vykulí se Harry, ale vzápětí se zarazí. „Nebo hele víš co? Neříkej mi to. Už radši neříkej vůbec nic. Jedeme dál.“ _Nejspíš by to detailní psychiatrické vyšetření potřebovali oba._

„Ve středu jsem konečně sehnal knížku, co jsem marně sháněl už pár let, všude je rozebraná, a tak jsem šel z práce dřív, koupil si kafe, usadil se v St. James parku a půl odpoledne si četl. To byla krása. A nikde nic nehořelo a nic mi nechtělo ukousnout ruku ani střílet do lavičky nebo mě tahat na farmářský trhy. Svatej klid a mír. To bych chtěl dělat častějc.“

„Ve čtvrtek Sherlock žehlil, teda on by to samozřejmě nikdy nepřiznal, ale já to moc dobře vím. Vytáhl mě na večeři, nóbl, žádná čína, a pak se vytasil s archivní whisky. Zmazali jsme se oba jak carský důstojníci, břicho mě ještě bolí od smíchu. Sherlock ovšem dopadl hůř, on neumí chlastat, ale pochopitelně by to taky nikdy nepřiznal, takže nakonec sotva chodil, a když jaksi vyvstala nouze, tak to poněkud neodhadnul a nonšalantně si odložil do fíkusu,“ řehtá se John, div neslzí, než mu dojde, že tohle téma není pro léčící se alkoholičku možná úplně to pravé.

„Ježiš, promiň, já jsem to… Tedy no nic, ehm, pátek! V pátek jsme šli s Ginny do divadla a bylo to naprosto fantastický. Fakt mě to překvapilo, normálně tomu nijak zvlášť nefandím, ale tohle byla pecka. Možná byste to s Clarou mohly taky zkusit.“

„Hm, díky, mrknu na to. Jestli říkáš, že se to dá přežít…“

„Dá, neboj. V sobotu jsem měl službu za doktora Petersona a měl tam takovej blbej případ, kterej nevypadal moc dobře… A že mě to zaujalo a byl zrovna čas, tak jsem si vytahal všechnu dokumentaci a detailně prošel snímky a výsledky včetně těch nejstarších… A tak napůl náhodou se mi povedlo zjistit, že to spíš než závažnej symptom možná bude neškodná osobní anomálie. Udělali jsme další testy a vypadá to, že fakt jo, napevno ještě uvidíme po pondělku, ale myslím si, že u Thompsonů bude příští týden sakra velká párty,“ usměje se John s radostí. Kéž by tak dobré zprávy mohl dávat pacientům časteji.

„No a dneska, to jsem normálně úplně naměkko,“ připustí vzápětí, „dneska jsem dostal svetr. Jen tak. Skoro stejnej jako ten můj nejmilejší, co jsem ho před týdnem rozškubnul a bylo mi to fakt líto, no, tak jsem dneska dostal novej. Akorát že pravej kašmírovej, takže je úžasně příjemnej a neskutečně výhřevnej a prej mi ladí k očím,“ hřeje Johnův hlas jako ten svetr.

„Ty jo, tak je od Ginny fakt hezký, se musela plácnout přes kapsu,“ pokýve uznale Harry, „to jí na tobě musí fakt záležet.“

Na druhém konci je chvíli ticho.

„To… jsem dostal od Sherlocka.“

Ticho se rozrůstá do astronomických rozměrů.

„Ty, brácho…“ přeruší ho nakonec Harriet nejistě.

„Co zase?“

„Přijde ti tohle normál-“ na poslední chvíli se zarazí. _Co jí je potom? Neměla by se v tom vrtat, to si John musí pořešit sám._ „Ale nic. Tak si zase zavoláme za týden?“

„No jasně. Měj se a pozdravuj Claru!“

„Ahoj.“

*

Jak týdny plynou, přichází John zapisování pozitivních událostí vážně na chuť. Vlastně je to fajn, připomene si všechno to dobré, a navíc Harry pravidelně slyší a včas by zjistil, kdyby se začalo něco dít. Ale tentokrát abstinence vypadá dobře, Harry zůstává střízlivá, docela dobře naladěná a s Clarou jim to zase klape. Hurá.

Každý týden mu vypráví, kde spolu byly a co zažily, o filmech a večeřích a tancování a lekcích vaření… A John jí zase o případech a honičkách a geniálních dedukcích a soukromých vtipech a číně a o bulvách v lednici a klábosení o krbu a o paní Hudsonové a jejích bylinkových uklidňovačích a randění s Ginny a o Molly a Andersenovi… A je to až překvapivě fajn, mít zase aspoň kus funkční rodiny.

*

Jeden sychravý podzimní týden jí volá obzvláště dobře naladěný, a když se proderou obvyklou dávkou brilantních dedukcí a zábavných průpovídek a případových zápletek a lidských ostatků v kredenci, u posledního bodu se John začne předem samolibě uculovat.

„Nedělní nejlepší věc bych nerad probíral nějak do detailu, takhle před ségrou,“ i po hlase je vidět, jak se spokojeně nadouvá, „ale prostě zkrátka řekněme, že to byla velice… uspokojivá neděle,“ uchechtne se a Harry protočí oči. „A navíc jsem zjistil, že houby, že starýho psa novejm kouskům nenaučíš, to jsou pověry, minimálně já, jak se ukazuje, se i ve svým věku ještě dokážu setsakra pořádně-“

„Ježiš, stačí!“ zavyje Harry hlasitě. „Stačí, díky. To se máš, pašák. A madam že gratuluju,“ odtuší. „Teda…“ zarazí se náhle. „Bavíme se o Ginny, že jo?“

„No o kom asi jiným?“ vykulí se John překvapeně. „S kým jiným bych tak měl asi spát?“

Chvíli je ticho.

„Jo, jasně. Tak… sorry, no.“

„Ne, vážně,“ tentokrát už je John vážně našlápnutý. „Co to má znamenat? Proč do mě pořád porejpáváš? To rozhodně není poprvý, když se o Ginny bavíme, a já fakt netuším-“

„No… já jen… že se o Ginny nebavíme nijak zvlášť často, víš?“ souká ze sebe neochotně Harry. „Vlastně… spíš jen fakt výjimečně.“

„Co to je za blbost, vždyť o ní mluvím pořád,“ rozčiluje se John. „Jsme spolu už dost dlouho, dokonce už začínám uvažovat, že bychom to posunuli někam dál, bavíme se o ní v jednom kuse a ty-„

Ale to už dojde trpělivost i Harry.

„Ne, to teda nebavíme!“ vyjede konečně bez servítek. „ **V jednom kus** se bavíme o někom úplně jiným. Hádej o kom! Napovím ti – každou neděli řešíme v podstatě jen to, co kdy geniálního řekl, jak někoho úžasně duchaplně setřel, co si myslí, co třeskutě skvělýho udělal, co třeskutě skvělýho zrovna dělá a co třeskutě skvělýho dělat hodlá. Jak běhá po městě s kuší a nakládá nehty do louhu a jak s tebou kouká na televizi a ládujete se nudlema a jak do prdele koupil podělaný mlíko! Mlíko!“

John zkoprněle zírá a nevzmůže se na slovo.

„A jednou za uherák se jen tak mimochodem zmíníš, že máš taky ženskou. Jen tak do počtu. Posloucháš se vůbec? Tvoje nejhezčí chvíle každýho, každýho podělanýho dne jsou večeře se Sherlockem, konverzace se Sherlockem, případy se Sherlockem, kafe se Sherlockem, sledování televize se Sherlockem, obědy se Sherlockem, čaje a sušenky se Sherlockem… Jen snídaně tuším ve výčtu chybí, jinak to máme komplet!“

„To… to…“ koktá John zaskočeně, „to je naprostá blbost. Jasně, když to takhle shrneš, tak to zní divně, ale rozprostřený do celýho týdne to je snad normální, že se nějakej ten silnej zážitek objeví. Zvlášť, když bydlíš s totálním magorem,“ i přes svůj vztek se pousměje. „Jenže ty holt ráda dramatizuješ a přeháníš, jako vždycky! Ginny rozhodně nestojí nějak v pozadí, a jestli to tak trochu vypadá, tak je to jen proto, že spolu ještě nebydlíme, tak toho času trávím víc se Sherlockem, ale až spolu bydlet budeme…“ 

„Já to dramatizuju? Tak si to poslechni sám od sebe! Si sakra přečti ty svoje podělaný poznámky, hezky všechny najednou a udělej si čárku za každýho Sherlocka sem a Sherlocka tam a každou Ginny! A schválně, co ti vyjde! Táhne se to od samýho začátku a mě už fakt nebaví tiše přikyvovat a dělat, že je to úplně normální, protože ne, není to normální! Není normální, že se celej tvůj život točí kolem tvýho nejlepšího kámoše a jsi úplně hotovej ze všeho, co říká a dělá a nedělá, zatímco zbytek světa je na vedlejší koleji!“

John otevře pusu, aby ji přerušil a ty nehoráznosti utnul, jenže najednou nemá ani ponětí, co by měl vlastně říct.

„Je mi to líto, Johne, ale něco je blbě. Setsakra blbě a nechápu, na co si to hraješ, jak si můžeš tak urputně lhát do kapsy a dělat, že se nic neděje – a to jsem prosím alkoholička a o popírání reality něco vím! Ale na tvůj level teda nemám! Tak si už laskavě vyndej hlavu z prdele a začni to nějak řešit, protože je to nejenom pekelně otravný, ale taky můžeš něco dost šeredně na věčný časy posrat!“

A než se John vzpamatuje, práskne mu vytočená Harry s telefonem. John sedí jako přimrazený a dlouhé minuty bez pohnutí nevěřícně zírá skrz černý displej.

_Co to má sakra znamenat???_


	2. 2. Kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reviduje některé svoje životní volby a rozhodne se dát věci do pořádku... A stát se tím správným partnerem. 
> 
> Jen kdyby to bylo tak jednoduché.

_O tři neděle později_

„Ahoj Harry.“

„Uhm… ahoj, brácha.“

Chvíle rozpačitého ticha.

„No, víš, ohledně minule… Chtěla bych se ti-„

„Neřeš.“

„Co?“

„Neřeš. Takže… co novýho tenhle týden?“

„No já… eh… prostě jsem…“ mumlá Harry nervózně a očividně by se chtěla k incidentu ještě vrátit a nasypat si trochu popela na hlavu, ale nakonec si to rozmyslí. Jestli o tom John nechce mluvit…

„No tak jo. V pondělí jsem s Clarou byla v kině a po kině jsme…“ pustí se do vyprávění a John jenom mlčky poslouchá, dokud neodvypráví celý týden.

„V pondělí,“ začne pevně, když na něj přijde řada, „jsme s Ginny objevili úžasnou mexickou restauraci, a dokonce není ani daleko. Byl to moc pěknej večer, povídali jsme si až do zavíračky…“

„V úterý jsme měli večírek z práce a byla to fakt sranda, trochu jsem se líznul a vyhrál jsem improvizovaný šarády,“ zaculí se. „Jsem tomu sucharovi Thompsonovi natrhnul prdel, si myslel, kdovíjak není vtipnej… A byl naštvanej ještě den potom!“ samolibost z jeho tónu doslova odkapává.

„Ve středu jsem strávil večer a noc u Ginny, udělali jsme si pizzu, teda spíš jsme se pokusili, protože mám dásně odřený ještě dneska, kůrka byla poněkud o vylámání zubů a zbytek se tak nějak divně rozpliznul, no, šéfkuchaři z nás nebudou. Ale snaha se cení!“

Vykládá a vykládá, až se dostane k neděli – a ani jediná zmínka o Sherlockovi. Mluví o práci, o Ginny, o přátelích a občas o knížkách, filmech nebo čtení novin v parku, ale jméno geniálního detektiva nepadne.

Pokud si toho Harry všimla, nechává to bez komentáře.

*

Příští týden se nese ve stejném duchu, divadlo a výborná genmaicha a sázka s kolegou a plavání a zoo… A žádní pásovci, vystopovaní vrazi, televizní večery a ty nejgeniálnější postřehy v Británii. Ani slovo.

A Harry se neptá.

*

Následující týden také nepřinese žádnou změnu, John ho zahájí podzimní procházkou spadaným listím u řeky, pokračuje Asimovovou Nadací, jejíž první díl zhltnul za jeden večer, jak ho pohltila, a vzápětí začne vyprávět, jak ve středu po práci šli s Ginny do přírodovědného muzea.

„Mají to tam fakt perfektně udělaný, už dlouho jsem tam chtěl jít, strávili jsme tam přes tři hodiny a všechno si prohlídli jako dospělý lidi, mohl jsem si to konečně vychutnat, aniž by někdo kolem dělal bordel a museli jsme zdrhat před naštvanejma-„ Zničehonic se odmlčí a v telefonu se rozhostí ticho.

Ticho se táhne několik vteřin, načež pokračuje, o poznání tišeji: „Bylo to vážně… vážně moc…“ Další porce ticha. „Do prdele s tím!“ přeruší ho vzápětí tak hlasitě, až se Harry lekne.

„Do hajzlu! Prostě… ne. Ne! Snaha byla, ale… panebože. Všechno se to stalo, to si nevymýšlím, jenže to pořadí bylo trochu jinak… A dá to šílenou, ale šílenou fušku vyždímat… Krucinál!“ složí hlavu do dlaní.

„Protože - ve skutečnosti nejlepší středeční zážitek není žádný muzeum s Ginny, ale rázování přes půl Londýna se Sherlockem. A to se nic nestalo. Žádný honičky a dramatický případy, žádný vylomeniny, za který bychom zase dostali přes držku, nic. Prostě jsme jen šli městem, Sherlock dedukoval lidi, já se řehtal, až jsem se málem zadávil sendvičem, v parku jsme si koupili kafe a chvíli tam seděli… A to je nejlepší část mýho dne. Ubohý, co?“

„No… Ani ne. Náhodou je to hezký.“

„Hezký by to bylo, kdyby se to týkalo mojí partnerky, do hajzlu!“

„No… jo.“

„Ale není to tak, že by mi s Ginny nebylo dobře. Je. Je to milá, hodná, chytrá ženská. Stará se o mě, záleží jí na mně. Chodíme ven a za kulturou a povídáme se a jezdíme na výlety… Je to fajn. Jenže… Já u toho prostě chcípu nudou. Ne, že by byla nějak a priori nesnesitelně nudná, to vůbec, v tom to není. Jenže… když žiješ s magorem, co po Londýně co chvíli nahání pásovce nebo harpunuje metro, tak je pro tebe za chvíli každej jinej člověk nudnej k uzoufání. A já upřímně nevím, co s tím… Asi si vyvěsím inzerát, že hledám ženskou stejně zábavnou, jako je můj spolubydlící. Je to mimořádně zdravý kritérium a fronta zájemkyň bude nepochybně až na Oxford Street,“ ušklíbne se hořce.

Harry si je potichu povzdechne.

„Jsem prostě v hajzlu. V hajzlu!“ rozhodí bezmocně rukama. „Tak třeba v pátek jsme byli s Ginny v galerii. Dobrý ne? Národní mám rád… A víš, co je ten den moje nejlepší chvilka? Blbejch dvacet minut, co se Sherlock mihnul doma! Dali jsme si čaj a sušenky a pak zase vyfičel, a to je to nejlepší za celej den! Bože můj, já jsem fakt nějakej narušenej. Čaj a sušenky versus galerie. Skvělý. Prostě skvělý!“ v telefonu je slyšet zuřivé čárání, jak John svůj seznam zběsile seškrtává a prudkými tahy propisky uvádí všechny ty těžce vypocené světlé body na pravou míru a vzápětí celý seznam vztekle švihne přes pokoj do kouta.

Harry otvírá pusu, aby něco řekla, ale John ji nepustí ke slovu.

„Přitom když jsem byl v Národní se Sherlockem,“ vyhrkne vzápětí, „ještě měsíc jsem na to vzpomínal. Samozřejmě se choval nevhodně a dedukoval různý, zpravidla absolutně nechutný - a aspoň, co google ví, tak taky dost trefný - detaily o malířích podle jejích obrazů, vysmíval se turistům a myslím, že jednoho hlídače bude naše návštěva stát rozvod,“ shrne následky detektivova působení. „Prostě… nezapomenutelnej zážitek. Zato teď… nuda. Spořádaně jsme si to tam prošli, občas si sedli na lavičku, probrali Moneta a renesanci a všechno ostatní, o čem se tak dospělí lidi baví… a bylo to celkem vzato docela fajn, ale tak nemastný neslaný, že bych brečel. Co je se mnou do prdele spatně? Copak vážně nejsem schopnej normálního dospěláckýho vztahu???“

„No nevím, mně jsi vždycky přišel dospěláckej až až,“ odpoví zamyšleně Harry. „Třeba je to jenom nezvyk. Po armádě a při tom, jak žiješ teď… prostě velká změna směrem k normálnímu životu.“

„Možná. Otázka ovšem je, kdy si na to teda sakra zvyknu. A jestli.“ ukončí John debatu nešťastně. Hlavou mu víří spousta otázek a myšlenky má tak zmatené, že místo odpovědí v tom všem dělají ještě větší binec. Rezignovaně si povzdychne. _Tohle bude dlouhý večer…_

*

„Tenhle týden zkrátím,“ hlásí do telefonu o čtrnáct dní později, „byli jsme se Sherlockem na venkově vyšetřovat. Bylo to fajn a všechno se týkalo případů, to nemá cenu ani popisovat,“ shrne své zážitky velice stručně. A v podstatě pravdivě.

Tedy až na ten detail, že v malém venkovském penzionu měli volný už jeden jediný pokoj. S manželskou postelí. A tak si do ní s Sherlockem zalezli, každý pečlivě na svoji půlku a půl metru netknutého území mezi nimi…

_Žádná křeč, byl voják, spal už hůř. A na těsnějším prostoru._

Jenže to se každé ráno neprobudil v cizím objetí. S propletenými končetinami a hlavou na cizí hrudi. Nebo ramenu. A kdyby se tak probudil, tak by byl možná lehce rozpačitý a určitě podrážděný a nevrlý a … a rozhodně ne vyspaný dobře jako už dlouho ne. A zcela určitě by nepředstíral spánek ještě půl hodiny po probuzení, protože se toho uklidňujícího tepla a té známé, jedinečné vůně, která mu způsobovala nevysvětlitelné trnutí v hrudní oblasti, prostě nedokázal okamžitě vzdát. A rozhodně by ho pomalý rytmus stoupající a klesající hrudi neuklidňoval a nenaplňoval neuchopitelným, zato mimořádně silným pocitem, že svět je konečně v pořádku.

Násilím v sobě všechny myšlenky tím směrem zašlápne a vší silou se soustředí na Harryiny historky z hledání nové práce.

*

„Včera jsem zahučel do Temže.“

„Cože??? Jako jak zahučel, proboha, je prosinec!“

„No… lezli jsme po takovým vachrlatým mostku, no, a mně ujela noha…“

„A to je jako nejlepší část dne?“

„No, nejlepší asi ne, zato ale rozhodně nejsilnější zážitek. A všechno jiný vytěsnil, takže se dopracoval na seznam.“

„Jo, to teda věřím. A jsi v pohodě? Nic ti není?“

„Ne, nebylo to vysoko a křápnul jsem sebou naštěstí už docela do hloubky. Než jsme se dostali domů, tak jsem málem umrznul, ale hned jsem zapadnul do sprchy a ohřál se, tak to vypadá, že jsem ani nenastydnul.“

„Panebože. Vy jste fakt magoři.“

„Jo, holka,“ zakření se John, „to nemáš ani ponětí.“

_Stejně jako o tom, že jsem byl tak zmrzlej, že jsem necejtil ruce a nebyl schopnej rozepnout ani zip, natož knoflíky. Takže mě nakonec před sprchou svlékal Sherlock._

Ztěžka polkne a hlavou mu znovu proběhnou ty dlouhé, šikovné prsty houslisty, které z něho se spěšnou naléhavostí rvou oblečení a chvatně rozepínají knoflíčky košile. Putují po hrudi a ramenou, když ji z něj sundávají, načež bojují se zipem a knoflíkem kalhot, stahují je dolu a u toho přejíždí po jeho bocích a stehnech a na mrznoucí kůži skoro pálí.

Vší silou se snaží nemyslet na to, jak se Sherlockovi nakonec vytrhnul a chvatně skočil do sprchy, stále oblečený ve spodkách. Zdůvodnil to tím, že už nevydrží mrznout, což sice byla pravda, ale jenom poloviční – ve skutečnosti hlavně doufal, že si Sherlock díky tomu nevšimne dosti působivé erekce, kterou jeho mohutné hřející dlaně vyvolaly.

Naštěstí to vyšlo, detektiv nic podezřelého nezaregistroval a vzápětí odešel, a tak už se John mohl nerušeně prohřívat pod proudy horké vody a svůj tvrdý penis okázale ignorovat.

 _Beztak je to jen automatická reakce těla na dotek,_ uklidňoval sám sebe v duchu _, to není tím, kdo na mě sahá. Prostě jsem si už dlouho nezasouložil, jak byla Ginny u rodičů, tak mě vzruší kdeco, no. Navíc to hned přejde._

Nepřešlo.

Nakonec s frustrovaným zavrčením rezignoval, vzal se do ruky a hodlal se s tou nepříjemností co nejrychleji vypořádat. Odhodlaně myslel na Ginny a na jejich poslední sex a taky na ten příští, co s ní udělá, až se zase uvidí…

Jenže… nic.

 _To bude tím šokem z ledový vody_ , ujistil se a popustil uzdu fantazii. Před jeho očima se objevila Sarah a pak ta nová blonďatá sestřička, které erární blůza taktak drží na hrudníku pohromadě. A když se pořádně předkloní…

Představy nabírají na pikantnosti, ale ať už jsou sebelepší, jeho zrádcovské tělo nespolupracuje a jediné, co v něm narůstá, je frustrace.

Myslí na všechny hezké ženské, co zná, na porno, na ňadra a zadky… A nic. Na útlé pasy a oblé boky a dlouhé vlasy…

A stále nic. Představí si drobné ruce a plné rty a konečně, konečně se něco děje. Když se ty rty v jeho fantazii přitisknou na jeho, jsou měkké, hebké a dráždivé - slastně vzdychne a sotva si všimne, že se nenápadně proměnily v ty nejplnější rty, které zná. Líbají ho a líbají, až se mu podlamují kolena, a vzápětí se z nich vydere táhlé zasténání tím nejpodmanivějším hlasem na světě a Johnovi se zatmí před očima. A pak se ty rty trochu odtáhnou a zvlní v nebezpečném, predátorském úsměvu, a to už se kolem Johna nesvírá jeho vlastní ruka, ale jiná, velká, hrubá a neuvěřitelně obratná, a začíná se pomalu, promyšleně pohybovat…

Vyvrcholí tak intenzivně, že se sotva udrží na nohou, ztěžka dýchá zhroucený na stěně sprchy a v hlavě má vymeteno, jako kdyby tam někdo hodil granát. Nekonečně dlouho jen zpitoměle zírá, před očima mžitky a snaží se uklidnit splašený dech.

Tak tohle už tedy dlouho nezažil.

Jakmile postorgasmická blažená mlha začne opadat, okamžitě se na její místo začne neúprosně vkrádat panika.

Co to do prdele vyvedl? Jak mohl… Nad Sherlockem? Nad Sherlockem! Panebože. Panebože!

Do tváře se mu hrne červeň a ve výrazu se mísí stud s krajním znechucením nad sebou samým. Do své ložnice se odplíží jak spráskaný pes a po zbytek týdne se svému spolubydlícímu pečlivě vyhýbá.

*

Jak dny plynou, postupně se mu povede sám sebe uchlácholit, že vlastně o nic nešlo, že to byla jen blbá shoda událostí, jen abstinence a zvědavost, každý si přece občas představuje nějaké nesmysly, to vůbec nic neznamená…

A časem se uklidní natolik, že odsune celou tu potupnou záležitost k ledu a otázky tímto směrem jednou pro vždy škrtne.

*

Jednou pro vždy v jeho případě trvá přesně šest dní, po kterých se probudí v mokrém pyžamu a s velice, velice pomalu blednoucím obrazem nahého Sherlocka před očima. Nahého Sherlocka ve své posteli, ve své náruči, ve svých ústech, ve svém těle...

A jen ty útržky snu stačí, aby znovu cítil návaly horkosti v místech, které by žádný chlap nijak ovlivňovat neměl, natož sakra takhle.

A v tu chvíli jeho mimořádně velká schopnost klamat sám sebe konečně selže. Její maximální míra se naplní, pohár přeteče a Johnovu mysl naplní ty smyslné rty, mohutné dlaně, ploché břicho, nezkrotné vlasy, nekonečný krk a hlas, který rozechvívá každou buňku v jeho těle.

Naplní ji až po okraj, přes který nemilosrdně vytlačí všechno ostatní, až zbyde jen a jenom Sherlock. A John si konečně přizná, že touží.

Touží po svém spolubydlícím, geniálním detektivovi, muži, sociopatovi, asexuálovi. A touží po něm tak, že ho to hrozí roztrhat na kusy.

A co hůř, _to není všechno_ , uvědomí si ve své chvíli pravdy s hrůzou. Není to jen nějaké okouzlení nebo hormonální smršť a pomatení smyslů, kdy ho zničehonic začal přitahovat chlap, ale brzy to zase přejde a věci se vrátí zpátky do normálu. Kdepak.

Je to horší. Protože jedna věc je sex, ale… nechtěl by jen ten. Chtěl by Sherlocka zase držet v náručí. Vdechovat jeho vůni. Smát se s ním a mluvit a koukat na televizi a pít čaj a rázovat Londýnem jako vždycky, jenom tentokrát s jeho velkou dlaní ve své.

Tyhle pocity pro něj ve všeobecné rovině nejsou žádná novinka. Zažil je už několikrát. Jenže… vždycky jenom směrem k ženě.

Křečovitě zavře oči a schová hlavu do dlaní. Tohle není přátelství. Ani čistě sexuální přitažlivost.

Tohle je láska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Podělte se o dojmy a připomínky, budu moc ráda. Obzvlášť teď, když mi to moc nepíše... :o)


	3. 3. Kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak si zajistit úspěch na milostném poli? Nezamilovávejte se do asexuálního sociopata! A když už nemáte rozum a zamilujete se do něj, tak se z toho aspoň pokuste vyváznout pokud možno se ctí...
> 
> A přesně o to se John Watson vší silou snaží.

„Rozešel jsem se s Ginny.“

„Cože? Proč?“

„Protože jsem debil. Neschopnej normálního vztahu, zato se superchopností lhát sám sobě na olympijský úrovni.“

Následuje hluboký nádech a odhodlané, byť silně roztřesené: „A k tomu beznadějně zamilovanej do svýho spolubydlícího.“

_Páni. A je to venku. Oficiálně. Vážně to řekl nahlas. A je to setsakra divnej pocit._

Harry jen tiše zalapá po dechu.

„Nedělej, že jsi překvapená!“

„No… Jako podezření mám už dlouho, jen jsem nečekala, že… že ty taky.“

„Taky že jsem ho neměl. To je čerstvá novinka. Až takovej jsem idiot.“

„A… jak ti je?“

„Blbě. Zmateně. Naštvaně. Stydno. Ukřivděně, protože nedokážu pochopit, co jsem komu sakra udělal, že kurva zrovna já - proč se můj život nemůže aspoň jednou jedinkrát ubrat nějakým normálním, neposraným směrem.“

„Protože je to chlap?“

„Jo, to mě taky netěší. Jakoby to nebylo dost komplikovaný i bez nevysvětlitelnejch změn orientace. Ale hlavně proto, že… je to zrovna on. Takže naprosto bez šance. Ze všech lidí na světe zrovna Sherlock! On tímhle vším pohrdá, sice není sociopat, jak o sobě rád tvrdí, a vím, že na mě mu záleží, ale láska mu nic neříká. Nezná ji, vysmívá se jí, považuje ji za přítěž a slabost a projev stupidity tupců, co nemají na víc.“

„Je to miláček, koukám.“

„To teda. Až si říkám, že to třeba není náhoda. Vždycky jsem měl problém se s někým sblížit, někomu se otevřít, koneckonců mám na potíže s důvěrou i papír, tak mě napadlo, jestli to není nějaká moje podvědomá obrana. Že jsem si schválně vyhlídnul někoho, kdo mi fakt neublíží, protože na žádný sbližování nedojde. Neprustřelnej plán… Buď to, nebo mě moje podvědomí vážně nenávidí.“

„To je… ale hrozně smutný.“

„To teda. No co,“ dodá John hořce, „nebudeme z toho dělat drama. Za pár let to přejde a třeba budu mít zrovna záblesk příčetnosti a vyberu si někoho únosnýho a ještě se nakonec udám. A v domovech důchodců jdou prej dědové vůbec na dračku, takže kdo si počká, ten se dočká,“ pokusí se John chabě zavtipkovat.

„Ach jo. Hele, a fakt je to tak naprosto bez šance? Vždyť jste taková nerozlučná dvojka?“

„Je. On tohle prostě neprovozuje. Nikdy jsem u něj neviděl ani náznak zájmu o vůbec nikoho, no, vlastně ta štětka ho kdysi zaujala, jenže prd vím, nakolik to byla realita a nakolik to předstíral. A ani ona ho na tu blbou večeři nevylákala. Ani netuším, jestli je na chlapy nebo na ženský, nebo pro mě za mě na plyšáky. Žije prací, mezilidský vztahy nepěstuje a podle tamtamů nikdy ani nepěstoval. Což ale nikdo neví jistě, a my se o tomhle nebavíme, takže on sám to nikdy nepotvrdil ani nevyvrátil.“

„A… co teda budeš dělat?“

„Coby. Nic. A dávat si sakra dobrýho bacha, aby nic nepoznal.“

„A co ty jeho geniální dedukce? Vždyť jsi říkal, jak má každýho hned přečtenýho?“

„Na tyhle věci je naštěstí dost natvrdlej, toho bych se nebál. Ale jestli na to přijde…“ John se otřese hrůzou jen při té představě. „V lepším případě mi to dá jenom sežrat a šíleně se mi vysměje, v horším se to posere úplně, začne to bejt divný nebo se mnou už třeba nebude chtít mít nic společnýho a budu se muset odstěhovat. A život se mi znova rozsype pod rukama,“ dodá hlasem vyděšenějším, než by mu bylo milo.

„Myslíš, že až tak?“

„Nevím. Fakt netuším. Snad ne, ale do tý jeho bláznivý palice nikdo nevidí. Každopádně musím udělat všechno pro to, aby se to nedozvěděl, jinak už to mezi náma nikdy nebude ono a já o něj vážně nechci přijít.“

„Tak to je teda pěkně na hovno.“

„To teda.“

***

V následujících týdnech se John pohrouží do práce – svojí i jejich společné – tak, že nemá ani minutu na zbytečné přemýšlení. Napíše si extra služby, se Sherlockem lítá po Londýně a přebírá důkazy, dokud k ránu nepadne do kómatu, a sotva se vzbudí, už zase běží na kliniku.

Všichni jeho zběsilou rozlétanost přikládají rozchodu s Ginny, a tak se nikdo na nic neptá a do ničeho nešťourá, kupodivu ani Sherlock ne. Dokonce si i tu noc, kdy se John ztěžka přivlekl domů se svěšenými rameny, rezignovaným postojem a provinile vyčerpaným výrazem ve tváři, odpustil jakékoliv dedukce, vyptávání i duchaplné glosy a jedovaté šrapnely. Až se tomu Johnovi nechtělo ani věřit.

Místo toho mu beze slova uvařil čaj, nalil whisky a přistrčil mu křeslo blíž k příjemně sálajícímu krbu. A kdyby se John tolik nebál, že z něj v jeho zjitřeném stavu mysli samou vděčností v nestřeženém okamžiku bezděčně vyletí naprosto neuhlídatelné „Miluju tě“, dokonce by si do toho křesla i sedl a nechal si pocuchané nervy příjemně konejšit tím nejúžasnějším hlasem na světě. Takhle raději jenom popadne čas a uteče do svého pokoje, kde se po zbytek dne užírá pocitem viny vůči Ginny i beznadějností celého svého podělaného života.

***

„Musel to být ten jeho bratranec!“ rázuje Sherlock rozčileně po obýváku, „musel! Jenže nemohl, ten má alibi! A to sedí! Ale musí být falešné! Protože jinak to nedává smysl, to by se musel teleportovat…“

„Třeba má dvojče,“ zamumlá nesoustředěně John ponořený v obří hromadě papírů, kde se už dvacet minut snaží najít svoje poznámky k výslechu svědků. _Ne a ne je najít, Sherlock je zase musel někam zašantročit!_

Sherlock si pohrdlivě odfrkne: „Nikdy to není dvojče! Nikdy! Copak ses za ty roky vůbec nic nenaučil? A dáš mi už laskavě ten papír? Na tu tvoji paměť zlatý rybičky se nedá spolehnout!“

„Nedám!“ odsekne doktor podrážděně. „Nedám, protože tady není. A moc se na mě neksichti, beztak jsi to tady někam zabordelil ty, seš jak uragán, věčně děláš jenom- Ne, počkej,“ zarazí se náhle. „Bude to nahoře, jsem si to chtěl projít, jak jsi tady dělal ten nelidskej kravál a nedalo se tu vůbec soustředit, tak jsem si to vzal do ložnice,“ rozpomíná se zamyšleně.

„No prosím, a prej jsem to zabordelil já,“ odsekne Sherlock nafouknutě, „tak pro to laskavě nakluš, ať se někam pohneme!“

„Kdybys tu nedělal takovej kravál, tak jsem nikam nemusel a zůstalo to tady,“ odsmečuje John úplně stejně našlápnutě, „A vůbec dlabu ti na to. Zírám tu do toho od rána, takže jdu konečně do sprchy a ty laskavě zvedni zadek a zajdi si pro to sám!“ A než se Sherlock vzmůže na protest, bouchnou dveře do koupelny. _Ať se taky jednou pohne sám, mameluk línej, co mu bude pořád posluhovat!_

Sherlockovi je jasné, že tohle kolo prohrál a nemá smysl se Johna ještě pokoušet přesvědčit, a tak se s protočením očí vydá do Johnovy ložnice. V ní se povzdechem se zanoří do chaotické změti papírů, která zabírá půlku pokoje. _A pak že já jsem bordelář!_

John se mezitím blaženě prohřívá v proudech horké vody, nastavuje jim bolavé a prochladlé svaly a usykává slastí, mozek příjemně zpomalený… A uprostřed pohybu náhle ztuhne.

 _Neposlal Sherlocka náhodou právě… Panebože!_ Zuby se mu rozjektají hrůzou, vyletí ze sprchy, div se nepřizabije, omete se ručníkem, spěšně na mokré tělo narve tričko a spodky a ozlomkrk letí do schodů.

Vpadne do ložnice a než stačí říct jediné slovo, ví, že je pozdě. Sherlock sedí uprostřed pokoje a nevěřícně zírá skrz list hustě počmáraného papíru, v očích šok, obličej bledý jako stěna. John se nemusí ani podívat a ví, že je to přesně ten papír, který přiběhl hájit vlastním tělem – papír s jeho seznamem světlých chvilek pro Harry.

Papír, na kterém stojí, že to nejlepší v jeho životě jsou Sherlockovy průpovídky, ztřeštěnosti a smích, jeho dedukce a chvála a jeho prostá _přítomnost_. A zejména spánek a probuzení v jeho náručí… Včetně všech těch potupných detailů o jeho vůni a vlasech a velkých dlaních a objetí, které chutná jako domov.

A jako bonus seškrtané části o tom, jak se s ním jeho partnerka nemůže měřit…

Pár vteřin na sebe zírají, Johnovy tváře hořící ponížením, Sherlockovy mrtvolně bledé, oba přimraženi na místě… A vzápětí doktor k detektivovi přiskočí, vytrhne mu papír z ruky a prudkým gestem mu ukáže ven ze dveří.

Sherlock se pomalu zvedne, na vratkých nohou přejde ke dveřím a ve futrech se zastaví. „Johne,“ hlesne potichu. „Johne, já-“

„Sklapni!“ štěkne na něj doktor tónem tak ostrým, že to Sherlocka skutečně umlčí. „Ani slovo. Nechci slyšet – jediný – zkurvený – slovo!“

A než se detektiv zmůže na odpor, dveře ložnice se mu zaprásknou před nosem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uáá, ono mi to zase nějak bobtná! Měly to být dvě kapitoly... Ale ještě maximálně jedna, slibuju! Ledaže by... Ne. Jedna a hotovo! 
> 
> Díky všem za čtení a komentáře, vážím si toho! :o)


	4. 4. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je po všem, hra skončila a je čas balit kufry. Obrazně i doslova, protože John už neche v Sherlockově přítomnosti strávit ani hodinu. Otázka ovšem je, jestli bude Sherlock jeho přání respektovat...

Od té chvíle se John Sherlockovi pečlivě vyhýbá, a když už ho potká, otočí se k němu zády a beze slova odejde.

Na jakékoliv pokusy o rozhovor zareaguje stejně zuřivě jako ve své ložnici a nedá Sherlockovi šanci vůbec promluvit.

Proč by to dělal? Nestojí o jeho kruté poznámky. Nestojí o výsměch a už vůbec ne o lítost. Nestojí o přednášku o biochemických defektech, kvůli kterým se prohrává (ach bože, ta ironie), nestojí o žádné přemoudřelé kecy. Nestojí o žádný rozhovor naznačující, že je načase si hledat jiné bydlení… Nestojí o nic, co by mu Sherlock Holmes mohl říct.

Zabarikáduje se ve své ložnici, vychází jen, když je to naprosto nutné, a následující den začne balit. Beztak už brzy budou Vánoce, tak odjede k Harry prostě dřív. A zůstane u ní, dokud si nerozmyslí, co dál. Jestli to zkusit nějak ustát, posbírat zbytky důstojnosti a dělat, že nic, nebo si hledat nové bydlení… a nové přátele.

V očích ho pálí slzy a v hrudníku ponížení - jak mohl být takový debil? Jak je to dlouho, co Harry tvrdil, že se Sherlock nic nedozví, že na to nemá jak přijít… A vzápětí to na sebe vyslepičí úplně všechno včetně těch nejniternějších myšlenek? Vždyť tam proboha napsal i všechno to o absurdně plných rtech a prstech houslisty… Znovu zrudne hanbou a prudce hází do kufru ponožky, každou jinou, ale koho to zajímá, hlavně, aby byl co nejdřív pryč.

A v tu chvíli se ozve tiché zaklepání na dveře.

Zděšeně si otře mokré tváře, přiskočí ke dveřím, které okamžitě zamkne, a jde pokračovat v balení. _Takhle_ _ho Sherlock nesmí vidět! A ideálně v nejbližších dnech ani nijak jinak._

Sherlock se chvíli snaží otevřít, načež to vzdá a vzápětí se ozve podivný, šustivý zvuk a pode dveřmi do pokoje vklouzne list papíru.

John si oddychne úlevou, čekal větší boj, naléhání, hádku. A nepřekvapily by ho ani vyražené dveře. Ale takhle lacino…

S bušícím srdcem zvedne papír k očím.

_ Světlé chvilky _

_Pondělí: Dostali jsme Malcolma._

_Úterý: John se mojí dedukci o Andersenovi smál, až mu tekly slzy. Celou cestu domů._

_Středa: John mi řekl, že jsem geniální, brilantní a fenomenální._

_Čtvrtek: Lestrade je idiot a měl jsem pravdu._

Záznamy pokračují v podobném duchu a John do nich zkoprněle zírá. Co to má znamenat? Nevěřícně je přejíždí očima a neustále na něj vyskakuje jeho vlastní jméno.

_Nákup mléka Johna vykolejil přesně tak, jak jsem předpokládal._

_…_

_Johnovi se povedl naprosto dokonalý šálek čaje._

_…_

_Jsem prý naprosto mimořádný._

_…_

_John měl radost z kávy a borůvkový muffin byl dokonalá trefa._

_…_

_Svetr taky. John zářil ještě druhý den._

_…_

_Vzbudil jsem se v Johnově objetí. Vážně to má cosi do sebe._

_…_

_A dnes taky. Vyspal jsem se jako nikdy v životě._

_…_

_Znovu. A John předstíral spánek ještě hodinu po probuzení_

_…_

_I dneska_

_…_

_A dneska_

_…_

_Klábosili jsme u krbu do dvou ráno a ještě mě bolí břicho od smíchu._

_…_

_Johna vzrušují moje doteky. (Co to znamená???)_

_…_

_Johnův rozchod. (Krapet nedobré? Nejspíš.)_

_…_

_Odpolední procházka Londýnem, John vypadá veseleji._

_…_

_Jsem tím nejlepším mnoha Johnových dnů. Dokonce většiny. (Co to znamená? Znamená to vůbec něco? A proč to John nechce vysvětlit?)_

John na papír zkoprněle zírá, neschopen slova, neschopen pohybu, neschopen koherentní myšlenky.

Co to má sakra znamenat? Vysmívá se mu? Snaží se ho uklidnit? Sleduje tím nějaký cíl?

Prudce otevře dveře a stane detektivovi tváří v tvář.

„Co- co má být?“ vyjede naléhavě. „Co to znamená?“

„Fakta,“ odpoví Sherlock suše, ale hlasem napjatým nervozitou.

Snaží se snad vážně říct, že…

„To jako vážně? Tohle, co jsi napsal,“ probodává ho John pohledem, „je pravda? A přísahám bohu, Sherlocku, jestli mi lžeš, jestli se mnou manipuluješ, tak-“

„Je.“

Rozhostí se dlouhé ticho.

„Já to pořád nechápu.“

„Ani já.“

Rozpačitě na sebe zírají.

„Jak dlouho už…“ John se odmlčí a hledá vhodná slova. „Se tohle děje?“

„Nevím. Nikdy jsem si toho nevšímal. _Nechtěl_ jsem si toho všímat. Takové věci jsou pod moji úroveň. Jenže když ses s ní rozešel, byla to… úleva. Měl jsem radost, i když jsem ji nechtěl mít, protože bych ti neměl přát smutek a neúspěch. Jenže jsem přál,“ Sherlock zahanbeně uhne pohledem. „A pak jsem si přečetl tohle a… najednou se to všechno propojilo. Jak to vidíš ty a všechny ty momenty, kdy jsem já… zažíval… ehm… něco podobného. Stejného. Nejsem si jistý, co to znamená, nejsem si jistý… v podstatě vůbec ničím,“ tváře mu zrudnou. „Ale vím, že… že zřejmě bude na místě některá svá životní přesvědčení přehodnotit,“ vysouká ze sebe s očima zabodnutýma do země.

Johnův mozek se novým vývojem událostí stále ještě neprodral, a tak John chvíli jen tak zírá, načež se vzmůže na rozechvělé: „A co… teď? Co bude dál?“

„Jak to mám vědět?“

„Ty jsi tady génius!“

„Ale tohle není zrovna moje pole působnosti!“

„No… moje tak docela taky ne.“

Rozhostí se další ticho, ve kterém jenom nervózně stojí proti sobě a rozpačitě se na sebe kření. John nakonec nejistě ukáže rukou na postel a oba se ze dveří přesunou a posadí se naproti sobě.

„No a jak… Myslím…Ježiš, já vůbec nevím, jak začít,“ přizná John s nervózním uchechtnutím a sklopí oči do prostěradla. „Ale asi by bylo potřeba si to předem trochu vyjasnit, aby nebylo nějaký… nedorozumění. Takže… co od toho vlastně…chceš?“

Sherlock, vždycky tak výmluvný, najednou nemůže najít jediné správné slovo.

„Myslím… Jako… Chceš, abychom byli něco… víc, než teď? Chápu to dobře.“

Sherlock jen přikývne, oči odhodlaně upřené do zdi.

„To je dobře,“ oddechne si John. „Já taky. Jak to je teď je fajn, ale rád bych něco víc. A víš, co přesně víc bys chtěl?“

Sherlockovy už tak růžové tváře prudce zrudnou.

„N-nejsem si jistý. Víš jak jsi… no, v té sprše… nejsem si jistý, jestli zvládnu… tohle,“ mění barvu až do temně krvavé a doufá, že se John dovtípí.

„Sex?“ shrne John jeho blábolení pragmaticky.

„Ano.“

„Jakože… nevíš, jestli zvládneš? Nebo víš, že nezvládneš? Nebo o tyhle věci prostě nemáš vůbec zájem?“

„Nevím,“ hlas mu podivně přeskočí. „Nikdy jsem… A nikdy mě to moc nelákalo. A nevím, jestli se to teď změní. Možná by mohlo, protože ty jsi jediný, kdo… ale vážně nevím. Tohle ti prostě nemůžu slíbit. A vím, že to k tomu patří a vím, že ty-“

Zarazí ho Johnova dlaň na paži. „Neblbni. Nechci nic slibovat a rozhodně, rozhodně nechci, aby sis kvůli mně dělal nějaký násilí, rozumíš?“

Sherlock přikývne, ale Johna to neuklidní.

„Ne, teď mě vážně poslouchej. Nikdy, ale nikdy si nemysli, že musíš něco skousnout a dělat, co nechceš, kvůli mně, je to jasný? Nikdy! Prosím tě,“ opakuje naléhavě. „A jestli tě tohle nepřesvědčí, tak si buď jistej, že to poznám. Vždycky je to poznat a pak mi ze sebe bude akorát tak na blití a vážně, vážně moc to věci zkomplikuje, chápeš to?“

Sherlock znovu přikývne, tentokrát pomalu a zamyšleně.

„Ostatně já… Já taky tak docela nevím, kam chci zajít. Je to pro mě taky docela novinka,“ pokusí se John o úsměv, ale výsledek je poněkud křečovitý. „Prostě… to necháme vyplynout?“

Sherlock se zase vzmůže jenom na přikývnutí, a tentokrát se John při pohledu, jak tam prosti sobě sedí jako dvě hromádky neštěstí, rozesměje doopravdy.

„Můžu tě obejmout?“ zeptá se nakonec měkce a po dalším němém přikývnutí sevře jediného konzultujícího detektiva na světě do náručí.

V celém Sherlockově těle je patrné napětí, je ztuhlý a podivně dřevěný a prvních několik sekund je to celé vážně bizarní a prkenné a úplně divné, ale Johnovi je to úplně jedno. Pevně toho bláznivého magora drží, vdechuje jeho vůni a jemně ho hladí po ramenou, a je neskonale, neskonale šťastný. A když pak Sherlocka pomalu opustí panika, celé tělo mu zvláční, přitiskne se k tomu jeho a jeho velké dlaně se usadí na jeho zádech a hlava si mu položí na rameno, je to ten nejlepší pocit na světě.

*

Další dny jsou plné štěstí a rozpačitosti a smíchu a neohrabaných objetí a ostýchavých letmých doteků, kdykoliv je běžné denní činnosti přivedou na stejné místo. John si na prahu čtyřicítky připadá znovu jako puberťák, který se snaží zorientovat na randícím poli, akorát si tentokrát není jistý, jestli je tohle vlastně randění a jestli to pole není náhodou minové. Vždyť ani neví, jestli jsou teď pár nebo jenom přátelé (s benefity? bez benefitů? takoví… ehm… nadstandardní přátelé?) a jestli má něco zkoušet, nebo to raději nechat na Sherlockovi - jestli by to Sherlock bral jako nevítaný nátlak, nebo by naopak v tomto směru nějaké vedení uvítal a Johnovu nečinnost si vyloží jako nezájem… Kdyby z toho všeho nebyl tak ukrutně nervózní, nejspíš by se nad celou tou jejich absolutní tragičností dobře bavil.

Naštěstí se poměrně brzy projeví jejich obvyklá sehranost a společně strávené roky, které jim pomohou najít novou rovnováhu. Dál spolu řeší případy a běhají Londýnem, ale při večerním klábosení sedí opření jeden o druhého, mají přes sebe přehozené nohy nebo hlavu položenou v klíně, při jídle si vzájemně kradou a dávají sousta, v taxíku sedí podstatně blíž, než by bylo nezbytně nutné, a dokonce občas i usnou v objetí - a vždycky se vzbudí nezvykle skvěle vyspaní. Postupně jsou jeden před druhým stále uvolněnější a svou fyzickou blízkost si užívají, ale nikam dál ji neposouvají.

John se o tom snaží raději moc nepřemýšlet, protože Sherlock očividně po ničem víc netouží, a koneckonců on sám je přece heterosexuál a z této oblasti měl spíš strach, než aby ho lákala. Takže je to vlastně ideální stav. A není co řešit.

Je to pomyšlení ušlechtilé a nesmírně uklidňující, nicméně čím dál znepokojivěji víc a víc odplouvající do teoretické roviny. Ve skutečnosti totiž jeho zrádcovské tělo začíná mít na celou tu záležitost s heterosexualitou a přátelstvím diametrálně odlišný názor, zaběhlé vzorce ani názory okolí ho ani trochu netrápí a začíná hlavní velení mozku nenápadně podkopávat. Nejprve jen v nestřežených okamžicích, které se dají rychle zahnat a zakamuflovat, ale s postupem času začíná být čím dál drzejší a důraznější. A John v tom začíná plavat.

*

Nic se ale neděje až do jednoho sobotního večera, kdy dokončí případ a celí zničení od honičky Londýnem se společně povalují na gauči, klábosí, smějí se a pijí víc, než by bylo zdrávo. A Johnovi je tak dobře a uvolněně a Sherlockova hlava na jeho rameni tak příjemně hřeje a voní, že když se dosměje jeho další trefné poznámce, úplně automaticky, z čirého štěstí, se k němu skloní a políbí ho. Přímo na rty.

Je to krátký, nevinný polibek zavřenými ústy a trvá jenom vteřinu, ale Sherlock i tak ztuhne, oči se mu polekaně rozšíří a bleskově se odtáhne.

John se okamžitě začne překotně omlouvat, ale Sherlock ho nenechá, položí mu ruku přes pusu a hlavu mu zavrtá zpátky do ramene. Chvíli spolu jen tak sedí, nehýbou se, nemluví, až Sherlock hlavu zase zvedne, podívá se Johnovi do očí a pomalu, zkoumavě, přitiskne své rty na jeho. Polibek je stejně nevinný a letmý jako ten předchozí a Johnovi v tu chvíli dojde, že Sherlocka zaskočil, že to potřeboval nejprve zpracovat, a teprve se odhodlává zkoumat neznámé vody.

A je to obrovská úleva, neskutečná proti původnímu děsu, že překročil mez, za kterou Sherlock není ochoten jít. Protože ke svému velkému překvapení náhle ví, že jeho vlastní hranice leží daleko, daleko dál, a možná tak daleko, že už ani hranicí není… A už si není schopen dál nalhávat, že netouží po něčem víc. Mnohem víc.

Sherlockovy hebké, plné rty na jeho vlastních jsou naprosto fantastické, a když se oddálí, tak pár vteřin počká a pomalu, aby měl Sherlock čas na případný protest, se k němu zase přiblíží. Protest nepřijde. Naopak mu Sherlock polibek zase obratem vrátí, a tak si ty nesmělé polibky vyměňují, oba nejistí a rozechvělí, ale ani jeden celou věčnost ochotný přestat.

Nakonec se první odtáhne John - dlouze se Sherlockovi podívá do očí, pohladí ho po tváři, přitáhne si ho k sobě… a políbí doopravdy. Se vším všudy. Z těch dokonalých rtů se ozve roztřesené vzdychnutí, pronikavé oči se zavřou slastí a velké dlaně vjedou Johnovi do vlasů. Nejprve se detektiv jenom nechává líbat a unášet všemi těmi novými pocity, ale brzy dostojí své pověsti geniálního studenta a nezůstává svému doktorovi nic dlužen. Líbají se a líbají, ruce putují a těla se vší silou tisknou k sobě, a když se od sebe konečně zadýchaně oddělí, John se bláznivě rozesměje.

„To nic,“ vysvětluje zmateným měňavým očím, jakmile je zase schopen mluvit, „Mně se jenom hrozně ulevilo. Měl jsem z toho vážně strach, ale teď… teď mám pocit,“ mávne směrem dolů, kde se k sobě jejich těla hladově tisknou a oba jsou tvrdí jako kámen, „že to s tou naší nekompatibilitou nebude tak horký,“ roztřeseně a stále trochu nevěřícně se zakření.

A ačkoliv není největším britským mistrem geniálních dedukcí, následující dny a týdny mu dají beze zbytku za pravdu.

***

  
_O tři týdny později_

„Tak šťastný a veselý, brácha!“

„Šťastný a veselý! Promiň, že jsem nakonec nedorazil…“

„To je v pohodě, jsi výjimečně omluvenej," zakření se Harry. „A co nějaký světlý chvilky, co? Jsou?“ laškuje rozjařeně.

„To si piš. A tentokrát jsem si to nemusel ani psát!“

„Tak to jsem teda zvědavá!“

„Všechno."  
  
Harry se jenom uchechtne.

„Každá chvíle je ta nejlepší. Úplně každá. Všechno, co děláme, od těch velkejch věcí po kraviny. Je to… prostě naprosto úžasný,“ blábolí John zamilovaně. „Nikdy jsem si nic takovýho neuměl ani představit, a najednou to tak je a je to hrozně snadný, víš, všechno jde tak nějak přirozeně a samo a nemusíme řešit žádný kraviny a v ničem se přemáhat a horko težko hledat kompromisy, prostě to je celý tak nějak samozřejmý, jako kdyby do sebe zapadlo něco, co do sebe zapadnout celou dobu mělo, ale já-“

"No a už jste na to vlítli?"  
  
"Ježiš ty seš strašnej puberťák!"  
  
"Takže jo?"  
  
"Dej mi pokoj!"  
  
"Takže jo!"  
  
John se proti své vůli zaculí. „Jak říkám, všechno je naprosto skvělý. Úplně všechno."

Harry vypískne nadšením: "Tak to gratuluju!"

„Ehm… díky? A co vy?"

„U nás bezva, teda kromě Clařiný otravný tety, co se sem pořád cpe, a taky přeslazený hrůzy, který maj tu drzost říkat vaječnej koňak – jako jí vím, že to dělali kvůli mně a měla bych teda bejt vděčná, ale to je takovej sajrajt, že se to nedá pít a…“

John s ní ještě pár minut klábosí a pak se začne loučit. „Tak si to moc užijte a pozdravuj a Claru a zbytek příbuzenstva, včetně tetičky,“ uchechtne se.

„Hahaha. Děsně vtipný. Ti ji tam příští rok pošlu a uvidíme, jak se budeš bavit potom,“ odsekne Harry pomstychtivě. „No nic. Tak teda šťastný a veselý! A popřála bych ti rovnou i všechno nejlepší do novýho roku, ale… tak nějak mám pocit, že už to máš.“

„To já taky,“ přikývne John, nečekaně naměkko, „to já taky.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hotovo! Konečně! Děkuju všem, kdo četli, a zejména všem komentujícím, díky kterým je to psaní mnohem zábavnější! :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Líbí? Nelíbí? Líbí, ale... ? Každý komentář mě potěší a posune dál, tak díky za něj! :o)


End file.
